


La Lune

by omi_writings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Some angst, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_writings/pseuds/omi_writings
Summary: Ten years is a long time. And though it's said absence makes the heart grow fonder, there's no denying a rift occurred in your friendship with the then-champion Leon, the day you left the Galar region without so much as a goodbye.Three months is just as long, in a way. Long enough for your little sister to become champion. Long enough for the world to nearly end. It's long enough that it makes you wonder, now you've returned to Galar, if it's too late to spark what once was a meaningful friendship?And whether your family's massive reunion is the best place to do it?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Leon/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 449





	1. Sometimes These Memories Pull Us Under

Months after the fall of Chairman Rose, and the rise of the new Champion, Galar had both changed and hadn’t. The sun still rose and set. People got up in the morning and had their commute to work. There was a new face plastering the televisions that showed the most recent champion battles, and buildings once intended to assist Rose and his less than moral business practises were being reclaimed by the communities. 

Slowly and surely, while staring at a world that only mostly looked the same, you found yourself adjusting to the changes.

You didn't work at his big fancy tower, and your job wasn’t associated with Macro Cosmos. You didn't even know Rose personally. He’d always been a rich man on tv, who smiled and said the right things. You weren't one of the competing trainers, either, having given that up long ago. Most of all, you certainly weren't the new young champion who'd ripped the title from the decade long holder. The trainer who had forever marked herself down in the history of Galar.

That honour fell, of all people, to your little sister.

"Gloria?!" You called out to the house from your upstairs bedroom, voice half-muffled as you pulled a heavy woollen sweatshirt from your body. You dropped the old and carefully knitted gift onto your desk chair, unfolded. You paid more attention to the gentle voice that floated up the stairs.

"Five more minutes!" She answered your unasked question as your eyes flickered to your window, overlooking the path up to your house. It was a sunny day, closing in on 11am. The Rookidee were out in flocks, and your mothers Budew carefully tended to the small garden beside the front door. Sunshine glowed gold and yellow against lush green ivy and bushes, which clung to the sides of your house and your distant neighbours. Flowers bloomed, and water from a nearby creek sparkled sapphire blue.

Summer in your sleepy hometown of Postwick was as gentle and warm as ever.

And it was about to be shattered in a matter of minutes.

"I'm coming down!" Having opted for light summer clothes, a quick glance around your bedroom went in hand with a mental checklist.

Cleaned, dusted and vacuumed. Bed made. Console set up. Window open. Snacks hidden.

Your room was secure and ready to act as a safe zone for the next 5 or 6 odd hours.

For change was coming once again.

The Darkest Day, the Sword and Shield Pokemon, Zacian and Zamazenta. It was all a blur in your head. You'd have thought you'd remembered the day the apocalypse nearly happened, but your time was spent sprinting desperately after your little sister and her rival, in a weak attempt to keep them both safe. 

As if they needed saving.

Your hand slowly ghosted over your two pokeballs hanging loosely on your belt, just as your feet landed at the bottom of the stairs. Standing there, with fidgeting hands and a rapidly shifting gaze, was Gloria.

She was still so… little. You're pretty sure she would always be little to you. With a sweet little face and big bright eyes, that you remember so vividly from when you first met her. Tiny and crying, clasped close in your own small arms, still so new to the world. Your eyes misted over.

Now here she was. The most powerful trainer in all of Galar. The trainer of a legendary pokemon.

Tears pricked at your eyes as you fought the urge to move forward and pinch her cheeks, opting instead to focus on her clothes. Clothes that bore a great resemblance to the hulk of clothing you'd abandoned upstairs, taken by the swift need to cool down.

Your mouth turned into a hard line, and your hands landed on your hips.

"Gloria it's gonna be like a hundred degrees out, take off that sweatshirt." Gloria's nose screwed up, and the normally quiet girl looked ready to chew you out in response. You sounded like your mother, which sent a shudder up your spine. And as if she sensed her role being taken from her, your mum popped her head out the door to the living room, a frown played on her features as she looked over Gloria's ensemble.

Her hair was pinned up out of her face, and she had an off-white apron smeared with a number of ingredients. You identified flour, chocolate and what might be squashed leppa berries before snapping to attention as she spoke.

"Darling..." She started and then trailed off, breathing in as she patted down her apron.

"Oh nevermind that– just change if you get too hot. Now I need both of you in the living room waiting for our guests. Go, go!." She shooed you into the room where she once was, wiping her hands with a tea towel as she walked to the kitchen. 

The living room wasn't small, enough room for a tv and a couch which was all you really needed in your mind. It was the perfect setup in your mind, with all your family photos and knick-knacks decorating the walls.

Distantly you heard the clatter of an oven tray. Whatever your mother was making was sure to be good. And most importantly, plentiful.

It had been a long while since a family reunion had been held at your house. You wanted to say the last one happened... in your mid-teens? You weren't even sure if Gloria remembered it, what with her being so young. Your thumb once again ran over your pokeballs, and both you and your sister settled down on the couch.

As if she read your mind you watched as Gloria brought out her Leafeon, and promptly pushed her face into the grass type pokemon's fur, making a soft noise as the pokemon all but purred. You breathed out a laugh.

"Aren't you used to battling in giant stadiums, in front of hundreds of thousands of people?" She made a small muffled whine, and on impulse, you reached over to smooth down her hair.

"That's battles. I know battles. This is…" She trailed off, unable to find a word and as such, unable to finish her sentence. You pulled your hand from her hair.

"Overwhelming." If it was nerve-wracking for you, who'd been largely doing the same thing since last seeing your family members, it was going to be downright daunting for Gloria. Everyone wanted to talk to the brand new, super-talented Champion. Everyone wanted to see her legendary pokemon, to talk to her about every strategy and every move and every gym and on and on.

The brand-new super-talented Champion, like all 13-year-old girls, much preferred spending time with her pokemon. With no other people nearby.

You sighed and let your own pokemon out, still staring at the back of Gloria's head. 

Well, nearly no one.

"You won't be alone." You soothed, as both your Ninetails, Alolan and regular, nuzzled at your distressed sister’s hands. Ruby and Sapphire always had a soft spot for your baby sister. Gloria happily let them nestle against her, glancing up at you with a pout.

"I know, I know. You're here. Mums here."

"And Hop!" The change was instant. Her eyes lit up, her hair practically poofed in excitement as she beamed.

"Hop's coming over?" And suddenly the reunion wasn't looking so bad after all.

"Like I would let mum force us to talk to relatives we barely know without moral support."

Gloria, with her hands still firmly locked in her Leafeons fur, passed a glance your way.

"What about you?" You blinked, taking a few seconds to buffer. What about you? Well...

"I'll talk to Lee." Her eyebrows raised, Gloria scanned your face like she was looking for an opponent’s weak spot. You weren't sure if she'd found anything before she spoke again.

"Leon's coming over?" Doubt laced her voice, and you couldn't blame her.

Where Gloria has always had Hop, you'd had Leon. Had, being the keyword, for after his winning the championship a decade ago, and the abrupt turn your life took, you hadn't seen much of the ex-champion. Not since you'd arrived back in the Galar region a good year ago, only reconnecting over the past few months.

In those crucial teenage years of yours, you knew there was never much time for the champion to visit. And when he did it was always when you weren't around. You pretended not to take it to heart.

The barriers that the world set in place to keep you two apart were fickle ones. Enforced by both location and social blocks, that wrapped you up in missed chances. And left you in a whirlpool of what-ifs.

Not that it mattered anymore, with him having all the time in the world now. No obligations to Wyndon, or the Chairman. No sponsored ads to record or big trips to go on. That was something everyone was getting used to, a Leon who was constantly on call. From his whole family to you.

You cleared your throat loudly.

"Yeah, I thought that he hasn't got a lot to do right now. He might be able to take some of the pressure off you, plus he's used to cameras." At the very least he'd do well to split the focus so your sister wouldn't be swamped. She didn't look so convinced.

"He's not used to not-champion life." 

Gloria… wasn't wrong.

You thought back to the moment you four had walked home from the station after Gloria had claimed her win. The populace of Wedgehurst and Postwick surrounded her quickly, exuding an energy of pure excitement. You should have been standing there at her aide, beaming while she and her Cinderace took all the affection.

Instead, you spent your time side-eying the once champion. Gauging his reaction to the crowd who for the first time in a decade, paid him no mind. 

He stood there. Just Leon. In a simple black shirt and jeans, the grandeur of his frankly terrible old clothing gone. The cape was gone, the patterned snapback replaced with one in just black. All packed away in a suitcase.

You were reminded of a young, handsome and blossoming trainer you'd met in this town. What now felt like a lifetime ago.

Leon didn't look at the crowds. He didn't look at your sister, and he wasn't even looking at Hop. 

His eyes were drawn to every facet of the little town he'd grown up in. In his eyes you saw that same light you saw the day you met him, his gaze focused on the familiar buildings of Postwick like they were all so new.

He caught you staring and smiled.

"Well, you're not used to Champion life." You shot back at your sister, forcing the heart-racing image of Leon out of your mind. She pouted and crossed her arms, sinking lower into the sofa.

"He couldn't even find his way home!" She exclaimed so loudly that it made your pokemon jump and puff up their fur. Leafeon was unaffected by the outburst as your mouth dropped open.

"You already took his job, Gloria, you can't do this to the man."

Before she could go any deeper, you finally heard the tell-tale doorbell. You were fully prepared to let your mother take this one, but a sudden raising of voices slammed that notion right into the trash.

"Gloria! Are you home? It's Hop!" He shouted as if it could have been anyone else screaming on your doorstep. You had to give Hop credit, the boy usually barged in here without so much as a knock or hello. 

Gloria was up out of her seat, answering the door in an instant. She threw it open as Leafeon wove through her ankles. You hadn't even gotten up from the couch yet, and lunged to join her at the door; getting a good glance at your first guests.

Hop, Leon and their mother stood on your doorstep, the first being heavily scolded by the last for his outburst. Hop paid his mother no attention as he rushed inside to greet Gloria, and you paid them all no mind as you focused on Leon, standing on the doorstep with his hands placed awkwardly behind his back.

You would have said hello. You would have smiled and beamed and ushered him in but the shock of what you were seeing stunned you into silence as you looked on at Leon, who was…

He was well-dressed.

A smart short-sleeved button-up and fashionable long black jeans. He looked so elegant yet still warm and simple. You bit your lip.

"You're a bit old to be dressed by your mother." It wasn’t much of a hello but it made you laugh, as Leon’s mother bustled past you to apologise to your mother, leaving you and Leon standing in the doorway alone.

"Wh– How could you tell?" He asked, tone heavy in pure disbelief as he looked down at his clothes. You pursed your lips to hold back a laugh. 

"Just a hunch." 

Even in different clothes, he looked no different to the champion who once graced your T.V. Bright, cheerful and oozing with an incredibly confident ego. His smile was just as wide, his eyes that same beautiful gold.

Seconds passed and he cleared his throat, looking past you into the house.

"May I, uh–"

"Oh! Right, of course, come in!" You sidestepped and let him in, forcing your eyes back to the room just in time to watch Hop and Gloria bounding up the stairs, chattering excitedly.

Already. Already you'd been abandoned.

"Oh, you little–"

"This is so kind! You didn't have to!" Your mother gushed, from the door to the kitchen. A freshly made cake courtesy of Leon's mother was held in her arms, carefully, like it was freshly laid pokemon egg.

"Oh please Marjorie, I wasn't about to leave you here with no backup!" She waved her hand like it was nothing, and eyed up you and Leon as she spoke. You two were fantastic at making curries, but otherwise…

"What?" Leon asked, his tone more reminiscent of an indignant 15-year-old boy that a 20-year-old man.

"Nothing dear…" His mother sighed, turning to yours swiftly as the conversation changed. You offered your once-rival a half-smile and nodded towards the living-room. He followed, and you both came in to find your Ninetails both patiently waiting. Ruby on the couch, and Sapphire near the tv, watching Leon suspiciously.

"I feel like I'm 10 again, and you just asked your mum if we could stay out late to hunt for a new pokemon." Leon laughed at your words, and all you could do was think back to the old days. 

He never wanted to sneak out to catch a train to town. Or catch a concert they were both too young to attend. Or even hang out in the early hours of the morning in a fast-food place, eating chips dipped in ice cream.

It was always pokemon with him.

"She always said no…" He trailed off, crossing his arms as you snorted out a laugh.

"I can't imagine why Lee." You sighed, feeling a familiar pressure on your leg. You found Ruby eyeing up Lee as all of her tails fluffed out. He extended his hand to your partner, and found her hesitant, but willing to accept his touch.

She, like you, was still getting used to this tall, broad-shouldered man replacing the gangly beaming boy you once knew so well.

"How are things?" He asked, carding a hand through Ruby's fur. 

Things… right. You guess you hadn't really caught up as thoroughly as you'd wished. That tended to happen when one got caught up in the championship, and the possible end of the world as you knew it.

How were things?

"Good," You shrugged and realized that wasn't really an answer. "Well, I mean it's the same as it was a few months ago. Minus, my baby sister becoming the most recognised trainer in Galar." Normal. But not normal. The same after Rose's plan was thwarted, but still different enough that it all felt new.

You stole a glance at Leon, his eyes focused on your pokemon. So little had changed for you. You wondered…

"How about you? Having a Champion time?" You got a laugh out of him as he leaned back into the couch. Had it always been this small? Your knees were practically touching.

"I'm okay, it's just a bit difficult keeping busy! I don't know how you do it." No kidding. 10 years of the same life and schedule, and then it was all gone. It was hard to even begin to imagine what that must be like. A pang hit your stomach, and you stretched your arms and tried to ignore it.

"Most of us have jobs. Though, I supposed you don't need one what with all that champion money."

"Not really, now. Mostly I just go to the wild area, looking for Dynamaxed pokemon to battle. I've found some really strong ones that could give me an edge next time I go up against your sister!" He beamed, and his smile was infectious. Something about that excitement was still so endearing, it made your heartache. It only lasted a few seconds, before the corners of his mouth dropped a bit.

What about you?" You blinked and tilted your head.

"Me?"

"I don't know what do, or what you get up to. What's your job? What do you for fun? Last I checked you wanted to be Galar's Champion." Right. When you were like… 10.

It really had been a while.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." It came out more bitter than you wanted, and you didn't miss the flinch on Leon's face, which only sent guilt to writhe in your stomach.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I guess I just… go to work in the day, down at the stores. Sell clothes, talk about fashion. And then on my free days I just… draw. And write." You wanted to write a book, like Sonia. The arts, you found, came easy to you after practice. Your days were often spent in the hills and fields around Postwick, a sketchbook or notepad in your hand. 

Art was part of the reason why you came home to Galar. That and also for a change in scenery. But even now, as you settled in Postwick, you found your art was starting to get a little samey. In every landscape, you took the time to sketch you found yourself repeating the same motifs and colours. In every sentence you found yourself retreading the same themes, over and over again.

You watched as Leon's eyes widened a bit. And it hit you. Art had been your passion for nearly a decade now.

And he had no idea about that. 

"You don't work with pokemon?"

Oh, it really had been a while.

Pokemon? You?

"No, No. I gave that up a long time ago." The day you destroyed my shot at the championship, you nearly said. But didn't, because you weren't an asshole.

"What about your old team?" 

"What about them?"

"All I've seen is Ruby. Back then she was just a little Vulpix. And there were others but you didn't have your Alolan variant– Sapphire? You never had her with you. Where are the others? Espeon and Machoke and so on…" Your old team. Ah, that brought back memories for sure. Spending nights camping out under the stars, telling stories with Leon and Sonia around a fire, cooking curries and training your pokemon.

"Dad needed them more than me." Your Ninetails were the exception. One was your first pokemon, and the other came to you from a place of deep love. Both were important in supporting you.

That sentence is easy enough to say. 'Dad needed them'. Over and over it had left your lips. You'd explained to friends a billion times why your team didn't stay with you anymore. But something still flashed suddenly in Leon's eyes. Unreadable and so quick it was barely there. His smile faltered a little.

"They live with him?" 

"Yeah. Have for years now." Officially, it was only since you'd come back to Galar. But they'd been his far longer than that.

Leon stared at you for a while. 5 seconds in the span of everything wasn't so long, sure. But it was enough to tell you something was up.

His knee bumped against yours as he cleared his throat.

"It's pretty crazy that I've never met him, y'know." You blinked. The– what?

Oh. He– Of course.

"Yeah. I– Wow, gosh yeah. Even Hop's met the guy." He'd never met your father. Leon– He'd never met your father? That didn't seem right, but... it was. Somehow that was a fact. Even though the concept of it seemed utterly unreal. Leon did not know your dad.

He focused on another snapshot of the conversation entirely.

"What? Hop– When?" When? When had Hop met your dad? It had to have been… around...

"Ah! We were visiting for a few days, me and dad. You were away like always. Hop must've been… 8? Tried to challenge him to a battle." The hard-line that had become Leon's eyebrows raised.

"How did it end?"

"He was 8, dude, it didn't last long." You distinctly remembered Hop demanding a rematch and bursting into tears when it was denied.

You also remembered it was the last time your father had visited with you. And until today, it had been your last family reunion. 

A brutal, stressful reunion.

"You know, we never really talked about… well. We never really talked full stop. After I won." You snapped back to attention and found Leon, eyes a little misty as he looked back into the past. You glanced down at his hand, resting on his knee and fought a sudden and embarrassing urge to take it.

"What more was there to say? You won. Our rivalry was over." There's the look again. Sharp enough to cut through even the sturdiest Ryhorn's armour. Completely unsuited to the normally warm gold-hazel eyes. You recognize it now.

Pain.

"But that didn't mean our friendship—" 

Whatever Leon had to say was left unsaid, as both your mothers entered the room in a flurry, completely oblivious to the heavy silence in the room.

"I'm worried I don't have enough space…" Your mother sighed, sitting down on the armchair near where Sapphire was sitting. The Ninetail nudged her hand, but your mother waved her off as Leon's mum walked over and patted her shoulder.

Guests should have started arriving by now, but for all you knew there could have been a delay. Maybe a storm further out in another city stopping the Corviknight taxi, or Wooloo’s blocking the train line.

What was it your mother said? Space? You supposed your house was a little on the small side.

"Oh hush, we can use the path between our houses. Put some balloons near the gate and get the deck chairs, some tables and drinks and everything will be top." As she talked, Leon's mother looked over at her son, snapping her fingers mid-sentence.

"Why don't you two go get the chairs and tables from the shed? I can hardly send you to get them on your own, Leon…" She was clearly talking about you, and not being one who enjoys invoking the wrath of a stressed parental figure, you gave her a smile. Any excuse to shift the sudden and heavy mood that neither mother had noticed.

"Sounds doable." You hopped up to your feet and took a glance down at Leon. He looked split between continuing on what he was saying before you were both interrupted and defending his lack of directional talent to his mother. In the end, he opted for neither option and got up to his feet.

"I'll be done in no time!" He breathed in and then beamed at the two older women, earning a warm smile from your mother.

"Thank you, dear. I'll send Hop and Gloria after you to get the plates." At least you two wouldn't be suffering the curse of doing this work alone.

"Saph, Rubles, c'mon." You clicked your tongue. It would be good to get them outside and they seemed to agree, the Ninetails happily followed you out of the living room and out the front door, Leon in hot pursuit.

Without need of another word to anyone inside you both stepped out, and the door clicked shut behind you, warm sunshine hit your skin, as you looked over distant rolling hills and the closer landscape of your garden, filled with your mothers chirping Budews. 

You realized, then, in the long pause that you had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I–"

"You can let your pokemon out now!" So swift to fill the silence you cut Leon off, which left you stood on the welcome mat, a string of curses flying through your head. You hadn't meant to do that.

Still, Leon managed a smile, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. You found yourself aching to know what he was going to say before you interrupted him.

"You're right!" He walked past the garden in front of your house to the open pathway that connected his home to yours. You waited to see if he’d follow up what he was saying at the doorway, or back on the couch. But his focus was taken entirely by his pokemon as he found a wide enough space on the dirt.

Charizard, who was never allowed in your house due to his sheer size, was out on the dusty path in an instant. So very tall, so very orange and so very huggable (in your mind at the very least). A warmth filled your chest as you watched him stretch out his wings, which flapped excitedly at the sight of Leon. You still remembered him as a little Charmander. Small enough to hold in your arms and cuddle for warmth on the colder nights in the wild area.

"Hey, buddy..." You cooed as you took your place at Leon's side. Charizard made a noise somewhere between a roar and a chuff.

"I think he's a little confused. You look so different." Leon crossed his arms, and you sent him a side glance and a half-smile. They all looked different, didn’t they?

"There wasn't a lot of time for me to say a proper hello, was there?" You asked the pokemon, stepping forward with your hand outstretched. Charizard leant his head into it as you craned up to reach it. You heard Leon let out a breath of a laugh behind you. And then heard something you probably weren't supposed to.

"No time for a proper goodbye either..." He mumbled, and you froze on the spot.

If he knew you heard him, he didn’t mention it. The ex-champion walked on past you, towards the short stretch of road that lead to his house. He waved you along with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Charizard, so used to walking at Leon’s side instead of getting stuck behind, was nonetheless thrilled to see Ruby despite the latter's shock at his change of size. Sapphire slunk along near your ankles, weaving silently between your legs until you reached Leon’s home.

Wide built with 2 floors and an attic, the cobble cottage with many windows and a dull red roof was a beautiful old structure. It looked simple at first glance but if one focused on the decorated iron wrought fence, and well-kept garden and flower boxes, one could tell the owners of such a lovely old building had come into some money.

Close to the gate was a small square of painted concrete where you and Leon, and then Hop and Gloria had battled each other as young kids. To the right of it was the brick shed, and the main outdoor table and six chairs, all a lovely chestnut brown. 

“We’ll need more than six.” Six was fine for when it was your family and his, but you’d need more chairs for the guests. You took a side glance at Leon and found his attention elsewhere. His scanned over the garden in front of his house, looking over the shed a good 5 times. His brow furrowed, and he scratched his head. You sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“There.” You said pointedly, swinging his body around to face the shed. He was warm under your fingers, but still, you fought off the urge to keep holding on, taking a step further back than necessary from the suddenly rigid man.

His lack of awareness would be the death of you.

“A-Ah! Perfect!” He coughed, nodding at the brick structure. You went to open it up yourself, and Leon appeared at your side, hands on his hips. It took a little effort but the wooden door gave way and opened up in a cloud of dust that sent you both into a coughing fit.

Inside you found old chairs and garden tables, stacked atop each other. There were more than enough to house everyone you needed to. Leon mumbled something about his mother's wedding, which you figured was when they were last used. You hummed and got to work.

The next 10 minutes were spent moving the small outdoor tables and chairs out along the wide pathway. It would have likely taken less time had Leon not insisted he try to do everything for you, on his own. Such was the hubris of man as he was proven too exhausted by the 10th chair, finally accepting your assistance then. 

It was around that time that Hop and Gloria showed up, holding plates and cups that were likely about to be piled with fresh food and all kinds of drinks.

"Mum says they're gonna be here soon. There was a train delay." Gloria handed half her stack of plates to Leon, who helped set them up on a nearby table.

"Wooloo?" You asked and grinned when she nodded in confirmation. You shared a glance with your sister. It always was.

Hop was the first one done, shooting past you in a sprint once he confirmed that the cup he'd placed on a wonky table would not slide off the table and shatter. He had something colourful clasped in his hand.

"I'm gonna go put the balloons on the gate down the path! Lee, mum said to grab some burger buns from the fridge before you get back!" His voice grew more distant as he hot father away, but Leon seemed to have picked it up, giving a thumbs-up as he finished setting down a cup on the long buffet table.

"I wanted to do that! Hop! You said I could do that!" Screeching at the top of her lungs Gloria chased after him, quick enough to catch up but not nimble enough to grab the balloons from his hands. You watched with a tired smile as the squabbled over them, and crossed your arms with a sigh.

"Burgers for a family reunion?' You raised an eyebrow at Leon's question, looking at where he settled the plates and cups on the long table. It was a pretty unorthodox setting, but the day was bright and there was enough space. This would be far better than entertaining in the cramped little cottage you called home.

"Well, it's easy to serve to a lot of people at once." He wasn't too good for burgers, was he? No, that was stupid. He was Leon. Leon who insisted you stop at every fast-food restaurant in each town as you completed the gym challenge. You shook your head and brushed your hands off on your shirt.

"C'mon, let's get the burger buns and pray our siblings don't kill each other on the way back." It was a short walk back to Leon’s front door. You worried, as he fumbled with his pockets, that he’d forgotten his key, but that didn’t matter much anyway. Instinct took over and you turned the handle, finding that the front door was open. Leon piped up from beside you, his keys lay uselessly in his hands.

“How did you know it was open?”

“I come over a lot.” You shrugged. To pick up Gloria from sleepovers, to visit his mother and…

To see if he’d come home yet.

You gave the door a light push and watched as it slowly swung ajar. Inside you found a nice entryway that lead into a well-loved home that you'd seen restyled and redecorated a good 3 times over.

Leon went straight to the kitchen, but you took a moment to stay behind. You looked over every aspect of the house, finding photos and decorations that were so familiar they might as well have been your own. The wallpapers were the same as they were before Leon left, with his mother unable to bear changing anything without him home. The floorboards creaked under your step, and the ceiling, by the looks of it, still had that rough texture that one would only notice when climbing up a ladder to repaint or hang streamers for a birthday.

You lingered at the staircase, your eyes glued to the top where, beyond, lay the boys bedrooms. You hadn’t gone up there since Lee had won the championship. Even though you visited all the time, you never had the bravery to take the first step up.

“Something wrong?” A voice chirped right in your ear, fanning air across its shell. You shrieked and spun around, tumbling backwards and landing square on your bottom on the fourth step up. 

“Lee!” Hands around his stomach, Leon laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen, ignoring your indignant cry.

You pulled yourself back up to your feet with a deep grumble, eyes like slits as you glared at Leon, who now looked over your shoulder, further up the staircase.

"Did you want to go upstairs?" He asked, and when you didn't answer, took one step up the staircase. Oh no, you couldn't. That wouldn’t be appropriate, would it? No. Yes? No, no.

"We need to get the burger buns–" 

"They're on the kitchen counter! We have ages til your family comes!" That wasn’t true, and you tried to tell him that, but he was already 5 steps up and past you, only pausing to reach out and close his hand around your wrist. He pulled you upstairs with him, skipping a step with a jump.

You were reminded of a simpler time.

"I haven't been up here in years…" You mumbled once you reached the top of the stairs. Two doors lead to 2 opposite rooms on the left and right of the house. Leon took a step towards the right one, and you realized his hand was still curled around your wrist. Your skin felt hot but-

You didn't say anything.

Quietly you let Leon lead you back into a part of your life you thought you’d long ago left behind.

It would stand to see if facing the past was something you were ready for yet.


	2. We Get Lost Talking, Days Gone By

You were surprised your arm hadn’t been ripped off by the time you’d reached the top of the stairs, the limb was nearly pulled out of its socket by the sheer force of Leon’s excitement. His fingers wrapped in a gentle lock around your wrist that made your heart hammer, and his eyes focused solely on his bedroom door.

It felt a little bit too intimate now, even if you’d been in the same position a hundred times before when you were only ten.

"I've redecorated a bit…" He said as he pushed the door open with over-enthusiastic force. 

Redecorated? Since you’d last been here. A feeling of dread filled your stomach, and a look of horror pulled onto your features. The change you could deal with, even if you hated the idea that more had become unfamiliar to you. But a room? Decorated by Leon and only Leon? You prepared for the worst as you stepped inside.

But, you did not brace your soul strong enough for what came next.

Your shoulders sagged, your mouth dropped open a bit, and your head slowly turned to face him.

"Leon." Still holding your wrist, he stared back at your dead-inside look with such wide eyes you would think at first glance he was innocent. But you knew.

"What?"

"Leon." Your free hand flew out in front of you, gesturing wildly at the two entire walls he had dedicated to shelf upon shelf of different coloured snapbacks.

"I think it looks cool!" His voice went up a pitch, he was so insulted, and it was then that you heard his words laced with such sincerity that you knew he was being completely serious.

It was horrifying.

"Are you a 14-year-old chav from Wyndon?" You hissed like you were mid-argument with someone in a Charizard den. Which, all things considered, you supposed you were.

"I–" His chest puffed up, ready to defend himself. And then his eyes flickered downwards. And he finally registered that he had not let go of your wrist. 

And he froze.

Unable to fight the urge to look at him your eyes met for just a second before a shot of anxiety fired through your system, and the two of you pulled away, your arms crossed over your chest as you looked to the room again. Leon looked flustered. You swiftly filled the silence.

"This is the worst thing I've ever seen! And I've seen your cape!" Whatever short embarrassment had filled Leon was gone, replaced by an offended look and a glance to the closet, where you realized the crime against fashion must be contained.

"My cape is couture!" Oh my god. Oh my God, you were going to hit him.

"I– That's not– I work in a clothing shop as a stylist-" You stopped and took a deep breath through your nose and pressed your fingers against your temples. Your eyes shut and then snapped back open, your eyes locking onto him like auto-aim in some terrible video game.

"Do you even wear all of these?" He opened his mouth, shut it and then opened it again. That was all the answer you needed.

“Leon.”

"Of course I do! Why? Do you want one?" Did you? No.

No way, you were not the kind of person who wore snapbacks. Not seriously like he did. You’d look dumb, right? Super dumb. Leon only managed to pull it off because people thought it was cute or ironic. Could you do that? No. Well. Maybe ironically...

Maybe a pastel or a single colour. No dumb designs though, like that silly crown. You wearing that would be pretty funny. In a terrible and tacky way–

No. No, you would not give in. You would not let him win.

"Absolutely not." But your half-smile betrayed you. Leon beamed and you hated the feeling of elation that seeing that gave you.

"Yes, you do." As he spoke, he reached for an absolutely atrocious neon green one, not breaking his eye contact with you. You put up your hands and slowly backed up, like you’d been cornered by a Bewear in the wild area.

"No, No Leon! I don't, don't you dare put that near me you demon, no!" But it was too late. 

Leon lunged forward in a bid to grab you, hat in hand as you shrieked with laughter like a toddler in a playground, dodging his grabs as you sprinted a circle around his room. You got to the far side when he finally caught you, hooking an arm around your waist and pulling you so your back was pressed up against his chest. And that’s when the world stopped.

The breath left your lungs as every cell in your brain focused on the warmth of his body, and the firm pressure of his arms. The bright, sweet sound of his laughter and the joy that coursed through you like blood at the very notion of being close to him.

Oh, why were you enjoying this so much?

You weren’t a 10-year-old with a crush anymore why were you enjoying this so very, very much?

It wasn’t just that- If it were anyone else you wouldn’t tolerate it. You’d kick, scream or shy away. Touch was loud, touch was like a fizzy lolly on your skin made of acid. It was reserved for your close, close family. Your friends you knew.

And Leon. Because touch was intimacy, and it was danger. And with Leon, and only ever Leon, it felt like life. And it felt good.

During this internal crisis, Leon, oblivious as always, managed to pull the ugly hat down on your head wrong, obscuring your vision. His other arm, now free, came to wrap around your torso as he hugged you from behind, still stumbling back.

“There! You look g-” Is what he begins to say, before his legs and, by extension your legs, hit the edge of his bed, sending the two of you tumbling backwards. Leon hit the mattress and duvet hard, and you hit him, half falling of the bed, half on top of him.

The shock of the fall passed after a few moments. You weren’t hurt, and you assumed Leon wasn’t either by the fact that he wasn’t complaining about it. Breathing hard, adrenaline still running through you, you laughed. Hysterically, almost, as you let your head drop down and rested your face into Leon’s button-up shirt. You could feel his chest rumbling with laughter as well, the sound hitting your ears like a deep chorus.

It was just like old times, just… sharper. Like you could feel everything happening so clearly and vibrantly. Maybe it was the haze of old memories that made moments with him seem so dulled and far away. But here you were, tangled up, laughing like children once more.

It made you happy in a way you hadn’t felt in a really long time.

“Do you remember wrestling like this when we were little? After we ripped our pillows up after that pillow fight.” You raised your head to look at Leon and found he’d propped himself up a bit on his arms, staring down at your splayed form. With one hand you pushed the hat he’d forced onto your head back. He grinned.

"I do. Do you remember dropping pebbles out your window to see if we could fill up the flowerpots?"

"No, but I remember you climbing down from the window so you could sneak out to find a Nickit." You accused him, only to be rebutted in an instant.

"Something I only attempted a week after you climbed up to the window to ask if I wanted to play videogames at your house." He reached forward and knocked the hat off your head, and you poked your tongue out at him.

"Toucheé." You were both quiet. And then–

"I missed you, Lee." The words fall from your lips faster than you can comprehend them, and your heart stuttered in your chest, and then caught again as his eyes widened. The red hot blood that coursed thick through your veins went hot and cold simultaneously, and you so embarrassed you were sure you'd caused your entire system to fail.

“I missed you too.” He mumbled, just as you hid your face in his chest. He, in turn, leant down and pressed his face into your hair, the tip of his nose brushed your scalp. You screamed internally. Was this normal for old friends? For friends full stop? You were as still as a rock as he breathed in twice. Shaky, hesitantly, you felt his lips move to form words.

“Why did you leave?”

Your chest became a vice, closing in on your heart. It stripped your lungs of air, it pulled the moisture from your mouth and left it dry, your tongue heavy and useless in your mouth. His hurt now hurt you. You pulled back, rolling over to a seated position on his bed. He stayed lying down beside you, still propped up, his eyes bored into you. Waiting desperately for the answer to a question you suspected had haunted him the fill 10 years you were gone.

Why did you leave?

“I had to. I-I had to go…” He waited for you to say anything more. But you just sat there with words lying dead on your tongue before they'd been so much as spoken. You wanted to explain but where could you even begin? 

Leon took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling.

“Because I won.” It was like every organ in your body failed. Your heart deflated.

No. You were so happy the day Leon won. You'd laughed and cheered and screamed in the stands while he stood there in his Charizard, 10-years-old, at the top of the world. You'd cried that day. Tears of joy for your rival, and tears of mourning, for your dream. You were disappointed with yourself, yes. For not being enough. But you never felt anything but the purest form of joy and love for him.

“Because I failed.” His brows creased, and his head snapped to look at you. His lips parted and he looked ready to argue with his whole heart but you silenced him with a single hand gesture. Then linked them together, and stared down at your fingers, intertwined in your lap.

“I- Things weren’t so bright for me, afterwards. I’d lost, and I’d lost badly. Sponsors weren’t interested, so I thought maybe I could head home and train and try again in a few years but-” You breathed and look back up at Leon. He was listening intently, and it was that you appreciated.

“I went home. And- You stayed in Wyndon, didn’t you? At first.” He nodded.

“I went home. I expected my mother to tell me I did my best, and tell me I worked so hard and did so well. But that didn’t happen. Instead I went home, and I found my dad.”

Leon's eyes were so wide. Your dad, who he'd never met. Your dad, who moved you all to Galar when you were 8, with the promise that he would follow when he was done with his job back home.

“He’d come over, all the way from Unova. I thought maybe he’d accidentally arrived late for my last match. And then I thought after 2 years that his work had finally let him come over here to live with us.” You were so excited, so thrilled that he was there, even if you'd lost. Dad was home, mum was home, and Gloria, nearly 4 now, was home. Things were going to be okay. They had to be okay.

“Our challenge lasted 7 months, and 7 months is a long, long time. A lot can happen. I came back after seven months, and on the day I walked through that door my parents told me they were splitting up.”

You didn't look at Leon. He knew. Everyone knew that your parents weren't together, and that was okay. But you never went into it, not with him at least. And you certainly never talked about how it had changed you. It was just easier not to acknowledge it.

But having Leon think your leaving was his fault? That there was any fault of his at all included in a decision that was entirely your own? That was harder. It was worse. So you pushed on.

“It wasn’t angry. They weren’t upset with each other, they weren’t hateful. It was just an end, which… happens. Relationships end. Gosh- they get along good even now. But I couldn’t understand it. Something bad had to have happened right? And something bad had happened. I’d lost. So I thought it was my fault. I thought this was because of me. I was 10.” The last part was sudden. Pointless, but not. You blamed yourself, and you were 10. It was a ridiculous notion, but you were just a kid. You didn't understand.

“I thought for some silly reason that I could convince them to stay together, so when dad told me he was going back to Unova for good, I got him to take him with me.”

You couldn't look at Leon. You couldn't look anywhere but your hands, flexing and clinging to each other. You weren't sad. You weren't on the brink of tears but you just couldn't look anywhere else.

“And I did it for the wrong reasons, but it ended up being the best thing I could have done. Everything being knew meant I couldn’t wallow in what was. I had to change whether I liked it or not. I made some amazing friends and I finished the gym challenge over there and I became far closer to my dad than I could have ever if I’d stayed here.” If you hadn’t left, you likely wouldn’t have had a relationship with him at all.

And if you hadn’t left, maybe you would have had a relationship with Leon.

You took a breath that filled your lungs to the brim and folded your hands neatly.

“Leon, I never would have won if I’d stayed in Galar. We can’t all be champions. And that’s okay because I realized I wanted to be something else, far, far more than I ever wanted that.” He didn’t say anything. Two hands on your lap turned to three. Leon reached over, resting his on top of both of yours. 

When you were little you always held hands, letting him grab and lead you wherever he had the will to go. Back then they were always covered in cuts from climbing trees and falling. Now they felt soft, softer still with the gentle pressure. When you looked down at him, you found eyes so firm and determined it affected you like an electric shock right to your heart.

“But your childhood dream-”

“-was something I wanted when I was a child.” 

You took his hand in yours and flopped down beside him, laying shoulder to shoulder as you stared to the left, meeting his eyes.

“I’m still me, Lee, and I’m happier. And I don’t think that would have happened if I had spent my entire teenage life constantly fighting to be in your shadow.” His kind expression faltered.

“Is that really how it felt? How you felt?” Yes. Yes and no.

“At the start? No. Our journey was the most fun I’d had. Ever. It’s still the most fun I’ve had. More fun than my Unova challenge. Because it was new and wonderful and enchanting and I was doing it with a friend I loved very much, and I do still love. With all my heart, Lee, rival or no. But by the end of it, with all the TVs and the reporters, I was tired. And I was lonely, and I felt like I’d gained nothing, and given my best friend away.” He looked away, eyes glued back to the ceiling. He didn’t say anything, but he squeezed your hand. He understood. You knew he did because he’d lived through it as well.

“I didn’t leave because I was upset with you,” You squeezed his hand back, and with a sharp breath inward, pressed your head against his shoulder. You hoped it was okay. You hoped it was comforting at the very least.

“I left because things change. Stuff gets in the way of life sometimes, bad and good. And that’s okay! If you think about it, it’s because of you that I’m an artist. I’m a writer, and I can make a damn good outfit. And I think that suits me, just like how battles and being a trainer suits you.” You met his eyes again. So golden, so gentle.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I wish I could have seen you more when I managed to come back.” You meant that. With all your heart you really meant that. Visits happened 4 times every year, but still, the fates never did let your paths meet back up. 

“So do I, but I always had battles, and championship work and signings…” When he sighed and shut his eyes you couldn’t help but feel a pang in your stomach. It must have been exhausting. 

And it must have been lonely.

“I know, Lee. It’s a full-time job, and you were doing it basically your entire childhood. I don’t blame you.”

“And now it’s over.” You can’t tell if his tone is annoyed or relieved. The sentence leaves him in a heavy sigh, his free arm moving up to cover his eyes. You wouldn’t blame him for feeling either, or even both.

“And we can see each other. More than we could before our challenge started. Our mums can’t deny us sleepovers or playdates anymore.” That cracked a smile on his lips, though he tried to hide it.

“I think we’re a bit old for playdates.”

“Maybe.” You reached over and lifted up his arm, dropping it back at his side. But you didn’t move back. You couldn’t find the strength to, so you hovered like that. Your face half a rulers length above his own, your heart slamming an irregular beat into your ribcage.

“What I mean is… you’re entering a new part of your life. So am I, moving back here. And it’s gonna be scary, and it’s gonna be fun but most of all it’s not something you’re going to have to do alone. Not this time. I’m here if you want me to be. And we can figure this all out together.” You worried for a second that after all this time he isn’t interested. That he’d outgrown you and didn’t need you. Or want you. 

So much time apart- you couldn’t pretend it was the same anymore because it wasn’t. And it never would be. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t make something just as good, and just as wonderful. You wanted that.

Any worries were quelled when his hand reached up and cupped your cheek, the softness in his eyes taking a new light as your brain nearly shut down. This was- uh. He- You-

“You grew up.” You blinked. Then you swallowed. His hand didn’t leave your cheek.

“I had to. We both had to.” It was a horrible truth, but it was the truth. The world demanded maturity from you two, so maturity was what you gave.

You reached up and took his hand, lifting it off your cheek. He looked panicked for a second, but you paid it no mind and held his hand firmly in yours like a handshake. You sat up and crossed your legs, and pulled him up into a similar position.

“I know we can't go back but… Would you be against it if I called you my rival? Like old times?” He laughed, that same wonderful and familiar brightness taking his features in the form of a grin.

“Yes,” Your heart faltered. Then stuttered back to life. “I can't just call you my rival anymore. I don't know what to call it, but rival just doesn't cut it.”

"How does friends sound?"

"Best friends. Like always."

“Like always.” You repeated, and let him pull you into a hug. His arms were firm and crossed around your back, yours hanging tightly to his neck, your head on his shoulder. It was a strong, comforting hug. Like when you both reached the end of a long cave on your journey and had huddled up in your tent after a full day in the dark. It was grounding. And you loved it.

Being back wouldn’t be easy. It wasn’t easy, even to come home to your mother and sister. They loved you very much, but just as you were closest to your father, they were closest to each other. It made sense, even if it stung. You felt the pressure to be a better child and a better sister, heavier now than ever before. But that was how it was.

Nothing could pick up like it used to be without things changing.

You could call yourself his best friend now, but you knew there was more to do before it became a title you felt deserving of. You wanted to know him in and out. You wanted to see Leon for more than just an old friend. His dreams, his wants, his everything. Knowing him all over again wasn’t easy. Remapping a relationship- any relationship would take time. And it would take effort. But you were okay with that, if it meant knowing him at all.

Loving him as he was was easy. Loving him now, and who he’d become later was harder than anything you’d done before.

But it was an active decision you wanted to make. Because love was all you’d ever felt for Leon, and it was all you ever wanted to feel for him. From then to now to the very end.

Head on his shoulder, you looked past his mane of purple hair that hat poked your face and looked around the room. Your unspoken promise to him was both heavy in your chest with intent and light with excitement. Sitting by your heart as you held him, growing with every second you were close to him.

Your gaze trailed to the window facing the pathway, where outside the sun had risen high. The wind still blew a gentle breeze, the pokemon could be seen rustling through distant fields and grass patches. And the tables and plates you had so meticulously put out were, filled, with about 20-30 people loitering outside your house.

No- Not loitering. Talking, laughing, chatting.

Reuniting.

The blood drained from your face. Your whole body went cold.

Oh, sweet lord.

The reunion.


	3. But We're Not Getting Any Younger

“Oh my god.” 

Fear and dread coiled to one in your stomach. Scaring Leon who up until then had been enjoying a perfect moment between the two of you. A moment you would have stayed in forever had you not the crushing weight of responsibility and promises crushing your form into a pulp.

You had forgotten about the reunion.

You pulled back, hands slapping onto Leon’s shoulders. You shook him and your nails dug into his skin, much to his distaste as he hissed in pain. He was just as at fault, with his charming smile and distracting eyes

“We forgot about the reunion.” You hissed to Leon, and his brow pulled into a confused frown. There was a beat.

His face blanched.

“The burger buns!”

Without even a single thought of self-preservation, you both launched off the bed and slammed into the door. Leon fumbled with the knob and threw it open, and you two barrelled down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Your mum is gonna kill us!” You bemoaned. How long had you been talking? How long had everyone been there? Were the burgers already cooked, sitting there sadly with lettuce and tomato nobody wanted, devoid of their buns?

“My mum? Have you seen your mum?!” Leon paused in the kitchen doorway and you shrieked.

“JUST GET THE BUNS!”

He did and grabbed them off the counter with enough force that you were sure they’d be crushed. But you didn’t care, you just needed to get them there, in their original form or not.

Just like you to be late for this. Though it was better than missing it entirely. You’d always had a knack for that when it came to your mother and sister, you thought bitterly.

Outside you found Charizard, Ruby and Sapphire watching you with intent curiosity. They’d seemed to have been enjoying a lovely conversation before you two came dashing out the doorway, brushing down and adjusting your clothes as you saw the group of people just beyond the gates.

“Okay. Just be cool, say hello, they’re all nice.” You said under your breath more to yourself than anyone. Leon flashed you a billion-dollar smile. Of course, he was ready for this, he used to deal with crowds this size every day.

The first few guests didn’t pay you too much mind, standing at the drink table, sipping and chatting as you smiled and said your hellos, greeting second cousins and great-aunts. It was when they focused on Leon and his Charizard who trailed conspicuously behind you, recognizable even without that well-hated sponsor cape.

Whispers bubbled but you pressed on with a smile so wide it hurt your cheeks, waving and saying short hellos all the way up to your open doorway. Eyes were like knives, and your skin began to prickle. There was nothing hostile in their faces, there was nothing to indicate bad intent. You just didn’t— Crowds were just bad. They always had been. Too loud, too much. You couldn’t process.

Your nervous and people-shy Ninetails both bolted inside the open door, and you were more than ready to join them. Leon nearly stepped after them, but you grabbed his shoulder.

“Charizard.” You said, pointing to the sweet, giant dragon pokemon who looked ready to walk in right after Leon.

“Right. C’mon bud.” Swiftly the pokemon returned to the Pokeball outstretched in Leon’s hand, and the crowd in your garden groaned.

“You can see him later!” You laughed and tugged Leon inside after you. For a moment you were hoping that you'd find yourselves free of all the crowds of people, as nice as it was to see them again. This was not the case, however.

In your house, you found your more immediate family, split between the kitchen and living room. Your little cousins ran in circles around the coffee table, chasing a beleaguered Meowth. Their parents, your aunt and uncle chatted with your granddad in the kitchen doorway, and your nana stood down the hallway at the foot of the stairs, where she seemed to have been calling upwards. She'd turned at the sound of the noise outside. Her face lit up once she saw you, and her eyes bulged in her skull when they fell upon Leon.

When she reached your end of the hall, the old woman's common sense took hold, much to your relief, and she decided to first comment on what Leon held in his hands rather than the obvious.

“Oh, the burger buns! We were wondering how long it would take!” She pointed to the kitchen, where through the doorway you could now see both your mother and Leon's standing by the stove, their eyes stern and fixed on the two of you. 

Leon swallowed and gave them a nervous smile.

"Sorry, mum…" He mumbled, saying a quick apology as he slipped past your aunty and uncle who gawked at the ex-champion as he went by. You stayed at the start of the hall, and let your nana take your face between your hands.

"Oh, you're so big now." She gushed and moved one hand to pinch your nose. You groaned, but a soft feeling took its place in the lining of your stomach. You hadn't seen much of your mother’s mother outside of the holidays. The old woman always did have a soft spot for you and Gloria.

"It's been a while…" You mumbled and then jumped when a hand slapped your back firmly. The world stopped for the second time this day, though not for the same good reasons. In a split second your body checked itself over. Made sure you weren’t hurt, took in what just happened. Just a slap on the back. You weren’t pierced with a sword. You weren’t raked down the back with nails. Your uncle, (mums younger brother) had a grin on his face and reached over to ruffle your hair.

"Too long. I was beginning to think you'd never show." You winced and rubbed your back, tears pricked the edge of your eyes. Nonetheless, you smiled in return and hid the grimace. You weren't out with Leon that long. Or was he talking about something else?

“Sorry, we got distracted.” The implications of your sentence hadn't even hit you until your aunt and uncle shared a knowing look.

Oh no.

‘Oh, I don’t blame you, darling! Alone with a handsome man like that…”

“NANA!” The faraway look in your grandmother's eyes made your stomach churn. Was it nausea? Was it Butterfrees? Either way, it was an anxiety-inducing feeling, and you really wished it would stop.

“What? All I’m saying is that you’re very lucky. Your sisters the champion, and the previous one is your— ”

“Friend, Nana. He’s my friend.” You'd only just redefined that between yourselves. Leon was… amazing, yes. Once upon you had hoped…

But things were complicated right now. And you couldn't afford to let yourself look at him in that light.

"Oi! Are you helping or not?!" Hop, with as much decorum as ever, shouted his way into the conversation. The boy had his hands planted on his hips, and a drying towel was thrown over his shoulder. The look on his face was stern.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." You gave an apologetic smile to your nana and uncle before you slipped into the kitchen.

It was a mess. Used pots, pans and oven trays were stacked high in and beside the sink. The countertop's space was taken by an array of lunch food and dessert, and the floor had all manner of spilt and dropped ingredients and fresh fruit on its surface. 

Gloria was furiously scrubbing at a pan and was the only one who noticed you'd entered.

"I don't have to talk to people this way." She told you smugly as if she'd beaten the system. Hop had returned to her side after his brief attempt of chewing you out and was squirting a dangerous amount of washing liquid into the already sufficiently bubbly water.

You had to admire your sister's dedication to avoiding all manner of social interaction in favour of her best friend. It was admirable, in a way.

"You took your sweet time." Grumbled your mother. She was at one end of the counter with Leon and his mother, all in the middle of building burgers. You groaned and went to wash your hands, a defence built itself in your head.

"I'm sorry mum, we just got distracted is all." You slid in beside her and offered to take her place. And though she had that stern, ready-to-take-your-rotomphone expression on her face, she let you take over. 

"Leon got you lost again, did he?" His mother sighed, and you briefly locked eyes with him. Your mother sighed and washed her hands, sending her friend a look that you only just caught. Leon gave you a grin and your heart skittered.

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm going to go take this first serving of burgers and salad out. Don't touch the other food, don't go near the oven and– Hop for the love of all that is good please don't flood my kitchen." From the overflowing, bubbling sink, Hop and Gloria looked over at your mother innocently.

"Er, yes ma'am." Your mother took a deep breath through her nose and did not answer. She just took the first plate of food out, and Leon's mother didn't even last another 5 seconds in the room with you all.

"I'm taking out the fries and sides as well. It's well into lunch and they'll all be starving. Don't expect us back soon, your mother needs a break. You're in charge–" She pointed to you as she bustled purposefully around the kitchen. You appreciated that she saw you as the adult in this situation. Even if you barely counted. 

"Don't break anything while I'm gone." She balanced her platter on one hand and pointed directly at Hop before she left out the door. Immediately Hop slapped down his tea towel and threw his hands up into the air.

"Why is it always me?!" He cried and kicked a waterlogged shoe. You stared at him and blinked once.

"I– the world may never know, Hop." Leon snorted at your words, and you shot him a glance as both the oblivious teenagers went back to causing major water damage to the floor.

"Why were you guys so late anyway?" You shot Gloria a look out of the corner of your eye and handed her a colander to wash. She tried an innocent expression but the impish look in her eyes offset any attempt at purposeful ignorance.

"We just got busy talking. Didn't keep an eye on the time." You didn't even look in Lee's direction, your neck burning as Gloria giggled at Hop, who'd stopped cleaning to stare dubiously at you.

"Talking? You mean like 'Oh, Leon! I missed you so much! Let's get married and never leave each other and leave all the chores to our cooler, better younger siblings!'."

Again you were rendered speechless for what felt like the umpteenth time today. Words flub and stutter on your tongue as you looked between the smug Hop, laughing Gloria, and Leon who had become incredibly focused on getting the grease off of a spatula. Guilt and distress nestled in your stomach, swimming in circles as it schooled with anxiety and made up a giant uncomfortable Wishiwashi in your stomach.

You’d only just got him back as a friend. You couldn’t lose that— lose him already. Not to something as childish as leftover feelings he could never return.

So you said nothing and shot a withering stare at Hop. You hoped the teasing would die and end there once it became boring. But it didn’t, and only 30 seconds after the near-silence that was filled by the teenager’s laughter and quips, you saw Hop try to make a move.

In the corner of your eye, you watched like a sharp-eyed Tailow as he raised his coiled, damp tea towel, and aimed it at your lower back.

You were going to kill him.

"Don't.” You swivelled around, the spatula once held by Leon, given to you to dry, was held in your hand like a weapon. Hop stood at the ready with his tightly wound tea towel. A dangerous thing that you’d been on the receiving end of too many times. Your eyes narrowed.

“I swear I will assault you." He looked you over, then Lee, and did the calculations. The boy decided it wasn’t worth it.

Hop backed off and shot a look at Leon over your shoulder before he whispered something in Gloria's ear. You took a deep breath and convinced yourself a double-murder charge for child homicide.

They dropped the subject, thankfully, and managed to get all the utensils and pots clean and in their cupboards and shelves just in time for lunch. Leon avoided eye contact with you after Hop's little speech, and you did the same. The last thing you needed was him thinking you had a crush on him.

Sure, you did but– that was irrelevant. Hardly the point.

The most important thing right now was getting the dishes done. A task which was becoming more difficult as the clock hit 12:30, and the used bowls and cutlery began to filter through the kitchen door.

"If they bring through one more plate I'll smash it." In any other situation, you would have agreed with Hop. But the kitchen had grown hot in the midday sun, and as you popped open the window on the far side, you couldn't help but sigh in agreement with the young boy.

"I can throw the pieces out the window. No one will notice." Your tone was dead as you wiped the sweat off of your forehead. Gosh, this was grosser than you thought it would be. 

"You— you, just 'The old china plates? Never heard of them nana. Don't mind the sound of shattering ceramic'." Gloria giggled through her words, and Hop shot you a conspiratory look.

"We could."

Absolutely not.

“Absolutely not.” You said aloud. Hop made a loud whining noise and slumped back against the counter, looking dramatically at Gloria. Leon watched from the sidelines bemused. You rubbed your eyes vigorously.

"We would be murdered, Hop!"

"I'm tired! I want a break! Gloria's the champion, she shouldn't even be doing this! She should be out there wowing people!" It was true. You wouldn’t even mind having a break to go say hi to some of the people you hadn’t seen in years. Gloria, on the other hand, wanted none of it.

"I really don't want to do that." Gloria cut in quietly from beside Hop. The look in her eye was pleading, and your heartstrings tugged. You cast a glance at Leon, who didn't meet your eyes. The last thing you wanted was to be alone with him but...

"Just go upstairs." You grabbed the tea towels out of their hands, and their eyes bugged out. Hop looked ready to burst but Gloria wasn't so sure.

"Is that really okay?"

"Yes!” You set down the tea towels and ushered them out. Nearly tripping over your pokemon in the process, who had helpfully taken to curling up in the middle of the kitchen floor for a nap.

“Lee and I can handle things, I have food and games in my room. You can both hide in there. Have a nap. Relax." You forced them out into the hallway, which was empty, as was the rest of the house, Everyone was busy having a good time outside. It was muffled but you could hear music being played from an outdoor stereo, and the constant rising and falling hum on conversation bleeding through the cottage’s old stone walls.

Without so much of a thank you, Gloria and Hop bolted to the end of the hallway and up the stairs to your bedroom. You prayed they wouldn’t go through your stuff, but they were good kids if a little cheeky. The most that would happen were thrown controllers after a stressful round of Mario Kart or Mario Party. And you could cope with that.

What you couldn’t cope with was being in the silence with Leon.

You hadn’t gotten a single read on his face the entire odd forty minutes you’d all been in there. His bright, easy to read face was always turned away or focused on something else. You suspected he was just being nice, after the mess of emotions you’d let out earlier. Leon had always been like that. Nice, kind. Not the sort of guy who’d want to lead someone one.

Someone who you could never be with romantically.

“Why don’t you go out and say hi to everyone? I know they’re all dying to meet you.” Leon who had paused to take a look through his Rotom phone gave you a confused smile.

“I could say the same of you. You’re their family.”

“And you’re the champion.”

“Ex-champion. And I’d rather be in here with you.” He said it so casually, his body half turned away as he returned to wiping off an already

“Even if it means doing dishes instead of enjoying parties?”

“I’ve been to enough parties and events in my lifetime. This is the sort of thing I’ve missed…” He looks out the window, where beyond the bushes all the forms of people in formal-adjacent summer clothes could be seen. Bunching together and laughing and holding each other. It looked so inviting. It always did. But you knew if you went out there it would likely end the same.

A few moments of rush, and then a slow downfall into anxiety. Noises being too loud, touch translating into painful static. You hated it, and you hated the idea of hurting your family members with that inability to stay completely present.

Leon looked back at you.

“You’re a good older sibling.” You take the compliment with a smile, but it’s a hard one to internalize. You could have been a better sibling, you think. But you were always gone. And even if Gloria said it wasn’t something that weighed on her mind...

“I guess.”

“I mean it. You…” His brow furrowed, and you tilted your head. You… what?

“What?” You asked. Leon’s eyes clouded for a second like he was remembering something, before the moment passed and he smiled again, giving a shrug. It was weird behaviour.

“Nevermind. I was meaning to ask…” He trailed off and the previous subject all but fired itself out of your mind, replaced by panic. Was he going to bring up what Hop said? Would he even believe you if you tried to pass it off as generic sibling teasing?

"Where did you get Sapphire anyway? I never got to hear about a trip to Alola." Oh, thank god. That was far easier to explain.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, no I've never been. She was a gift. From my… 2nd? Yes, 2nd boyfriend." That was a while back. What were you, 14? That relationship was probably your longest at a good 3 years. You called him in a while, thinking back. You wondered what he was up to.

"You had multiple?" Something lay behind Leon’s tone that you couldn’t quite make out. Surprise, which was a little insulting, to be honest. And something else, that was a bit sharp. Were you a dreamer, you would have called it jealousy but… no. It couldn’t be.

"I dated a few people before deciding to have a break. Oh don't give me that look, I can't even imagine all the people you got to date as champion." You expected Leon to start talking about the beautiful models and stars he must have met as a Champion, and all the flings he must have had with all kinds of people. But he… didn’t. He just stood there, stiff as a board, unable to meet your eyes as he opened and closed his mouth a few times like a beached Magikarp.

"Can you imagine nothing?" He finally managed to spit out. You picked up a wine glass and prepared to dunk it in the water that really needed refilling. Uh...

"I– Yes?"

"Then yes, you can." A pregnant pause followed, as you nearly dropped the glass to the floor. Frozen to the spot while Leon did his absolute best not to meet your gaze. His hand went to his face and covered his eyes when you didn’t talk for a few seconds, a distressed groan akin to a creaky door opening left his lips.

No way. Absolutely no goddamn way.

"You're kidding." But he wasn’t.

"I'm not."

"You've never dated anyone?" You hissed, dropping the glass into the water. Not dating in your teens wasn’t uncommon. It was a good idea in some ways, and it wasn’t why you were so shocked at Leon. It was the fact that him- Leon. Leon the absolutely gorgeous, wonderful Leon didn’t have anyone who caught his eye enough for him to make a move.

He was Leon for crying out loud.

"It was a fulltime job. I didn't have time for relationships of any kind, okay!" He looked guilty and ashamed like it was a fault of his own that he hadn’t dated. The way he wouldn’t meet your eyes filled you with a torrent of emotions. The biggest being sadness for just how alone he must have been throughout that time, and the anger at what he’d lived through as a teenager.

"You’re making me worry." It’s the only way you can put it into words. You took a step forward, and while he didn’t move away you did see him freeze up as you took your place beside him, bumping shoulder to shoulder.

"About what?"

"Gloria. And you! Being the Champion seems so lonely…" As incredible a role as it was, knowing the side effects and how they affected Leon only made your insides shrivel at the thought of Gloria going through the same thing. She was still so little. Leon— he had been so little.

Leon shook his head.

"Gloria… will be a better Champion than me. She's already done far more than I did. The Chairman, Zacian and Zamazenta, Eternatus. You saw how I failed to stop him on that rooftop. Gloria– She's already amazing and an incredibly powerful trainer for her age." But she was still a child. She still had things to learn. You still did too! And so did he!

"You were too. You still are, in fact. I wouldn't want to battle you." It was the honest truth. You weren’t big on battles anymore full stop after the past months of being stomped into the ground by both Hop and Gloria, which was a traumatic experience in of itself.

"Maybe." He sighed. Battling— you swear it’s all he’s ever done and known. He’s amazing at it, he loves it, clearly more than anything. But it’s obvious to you that it’s not the only thing he can do. It can’t be the only thing that connects him to other people. You refuse to let that be the one and only thing he has. Not anymore.

"Alright. That settles it." You bumped your shoulder against his, snapping him out of his brief trance-like stare into the outside window.

"What?" You point a finger at him, lifting it up to his face. His eyes cross to stare as it as you poke him on the nose, a small smile broke out upon both your lips.

"I am going to find you a date if it kills me." Instantly the smile dropped.

"You don't need to do that."

"Why not? You're free now! Nothing's holding you back! Whoever you want, whoever's in your reach– You can have that." He should have that. Even if it wasn’t you, you wanted that for him. Someone he could listen to. More friends, a new partner. It would hurt if it wasn’t you, yes. But if it made him happy that wouldn’t matter one bit.

"You deserve that, Lee. You've already done so much." Your hand lowered from his face, and you briefly watched as that same gentle look from when you were giggling on the bed returned in his eyes. Your skin sparked with electricity. He was so close.

His hand reached out beyond you, and you thought for a moment he was going back to doing the dishes. But he didn’t. Instead, his arm reached around you and rested on the kitchen counter, just the right distance where his hands could brush against your hip.

"You know I was terrified that you hated me after the challenged ended…" Your voice caught in your throat.

"Lee…"

"I know better now, but remembering it, whenever I thought about you... it hurt in a way I didn't understand. One that I still haven’t come… completely to grips with." You hated that. Even if you both knew it wasn’t your fault, you hated that you caused him any pain.

"I think I'm happy with what I've got right here."

"Is that enough?" It wasn’t in your eyes. He deserved more, he deserved the world and then some. Whatever he wanted.

Leon leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes shut.

"More than I think you'll ever know." What.

What. What? What– What.

He was so close you could feel his breath fanning your face, you could nearly feel the bristles of his beard against your chin and if you moved in any closer you would end up doing something you would both cherish and immediately regret. You head spun, your skin prickled in anticipation. He didn’t move and it was just too much. You stepped back, your face felt like it had been held close to a campfire.

You wanted to, but you couldn’t. It was all just far too much.

Leon opened his eyes and you could only feel mortification growing in and through you like a vicious weed.

It is at that moment, as both of you failed to find the words to say, that your mother walked in. An empty glass in one hand, and a grin on her face.

“Honey they’re calling for you out there! You should— Oh. Am I interrupting something?” She paused in the middle of the kitchen, looking between you and Leon who’d backed up to the far sides of the kitchen in opposite directions. Your Ninetails had both gone to you and eyed up Leon suspiciously.

“No! That— That sounds like a great idea, mum!” It didn’t. 

It was the worst idea in the history of the world but it was an out, and it was an out you took.

With a stiff wave goodbye, you careened out the door and into the garden. You muddled through all-consuming as the fire coursing through you refused to douse itself, only flaring once you stepped out into the sun that somehow wasn’t as warm and inviting as the feel of Leon’s skin.

Someone called your name as you sucked in a breath, the single call turned into a chorus. The crowd screamed for an encore of a show you had yet to perform. Family members reached out, walked up to take you by the sleeves and the arm, wanting so badly to have the champions older sibling, and family enigma in their little circle of conversation.

You realized then with an unsettled discomfort, what you’d just gotten yourself into.

You were out of the boiling pot and into the fire.


	4. And Now It Feels Like Real Life Has Dragged Us In It's Tide

The next few hours were nothing short of hell.

The sun was low in the sky, the light began to mellow and the sleepy feeling that came with late summer nights set in at around 7pm. Leon didn’t come outside, and neither did Hop or Gloria. It was just you. You, who moved robotically from person to person. Small children tugged at your clothes, great uncles and third cousins pulled you into too-tight hugs, and conversations always tended towards the uncomfortable.

Your father. Your old Galar gym attempt. What you were planning now– Were you going to university? Maybe you could be a doctor! We all know writing and art is always nice but did you honestly expect to make a living off of that.

It was a nightmare.

There were a few diamonds in the rough, a few genuine laughs that forced themselves out of your lungs, like forceps pulling out a life-threatening organ blockage. But it was mostly an event lined with stress that left you completely overwhelmed. Over not a second too soon when you caught an opening and dragged yourself back into the house, stopping at the end of the hallway to take a breath.

Your hands covered your face, your eyes squeezed shut and you breathed until the muddled thoughts cleared. It had seemed like an eternity, yet it had passed too quick. And now it was over. It was over. It was over.

You were going to have to face Leon eventually.

You couldn't hide outside forever. If you tried you were sure the emotional toll would kill you. But you couldn't wrap your head around what happened in the kitchen.

You wouldn't let yourself look into it. You wanted to. You wanted to entertain yourself with the idea that he liked being so close to you, and he liked brushing his hands along your skin and resting his forehead against your own.

You couldn’t think like that.

Another shout of your name called your thoughts back to reality, and like a sailor under control of a siren, you were torn back outside. Outside, where you found the source of this voice being anything but that of a beautiful, deadly woman.

He was… the newest husband of the mother of someone’s cousin? Your family was gargantuan, remembering every person would take up all the space in your brain. Lest of all remembering someone who looked as pompous as this.

He was an older gentleman, maybe early 60s? Dressed in a vest and loose trousers, sporting a thin layer of combed-over hair, paired with a receding hairline. That’s all you managed to take in before your eyes snapped to his conversation partner.

His familiar conversation partner, with a mop of purple hair, and a winning smile.

You locked eyes with Leon and gulped, turning your attention to the older man immediately. Nope. You weren’t ready yet, you didn’t even know what to say. Was he the reason this guy had called you over? God damn it...

The old man didn’t introduce himself, wrongly assuming you had any memory of his name, which was going to make this difficult. He proudly fired into conversation, starting out with what felt like a test.

“Ah! Here you are, I was just talking to Leon, you two did the gym challenge together, yes?” Oh, great. This was sure to be a fun conversation that you would enjoy immensely, just as much as you enjoyed it the other 5 times you’d been forced to talk about it today.

The smile on your face felt like a gash.

“It was a while ago…” Leon whistled, and you nodded your head amicably. You glanced in his direction momentarily, and when you found his eyes on yours, looked away instantly.

“Yeah, when we were very little. With Sonia, the professor’s daughter.” The old man laughed, cheeks flushed with what you suspected was a little too much wine or sherry. Leon’s smile creased his eyes, and you wondered exactly which aspect of your journey he was reminiscing. The time Sonia had to stop him accidentally walking off a bridge to his certain death? The time he had you all lost in a cave because he went chasing after an Onix?

You fought the urge to pinch your nose as the man rested his hands on his portly belly.

“What a group! Must be scary, huh? Leon became the Champion, then your sister! Sonia’s the new professor and you—” He stopped and went a bit red in the face. Then it paled.

You knew what was coming, and bit your tongue. Your smile was tight across your grit teeth.

“I’m sorry, I don’t actually know what you do?” Nothing is what you want to say. It doesn’t matter. Not to him, no. It matters to you. Indeed, styling, writing and drawing are some of the most important things there are in your opinion. But not to anyone else. Not to people who see you as a failed trainer, and not a successful anything else.

So you smiled, and you stayed still and you did your best to be polite and prepare a soft, unassuming answer that would guarantee the conversation’s end. But you didn’t get to say it. You didn’t get to say anything.

Movement caught your eye. Leon’s hand tightened around his drink cup so tight you feared he would shatter the glass. His eyes went sharp with focus like he was sizing up an opponent and most scarily, his smile didn’t break at all.

“They’re the best artist in Galar! Best stylist, too! And writer!” Leon butted in with gritted teeth. And though your chest felt like it was filled with bubbles when he said that, they all popped when you remembered, very quickly, Leon had never seen your art before. In any of its forms. And he’d certainly never been styled by you. Claiming you had would surely end your career...

Even then, he couldn’t just say you were the best without even knowing if it was true! That felt wrong.

“That’s impressive!” The man commented, not oblivious to the stinging air which now hung around you all as you spoke. Leon smiled even brighter.

“It is! Some people dedicate their lives to only one thing, I think being skilled at lots of stuff is way better. Wouldn’t you agree?” The man looked flustered, what little hair he had left was puffed up. His cheeks blew out, and he answered Leon in a huff.

“I— Yes.” He responded curtly. And you’d decided you’d had more than enough of whatever the hell this was.

“Lee, do you maybe want to come with me to get a drink?” You reached out and took his arm in your hand, quick to tug him away from your bristling sort-of-relative.

“I already have one.” He looked to you, puzzled, and raised the half-empty cup in his hand. That stopped when your vice-like grip set in, earning you a barely audible wince from him.

“Then let’s get a refill.” Your voice was ice. And without so much of a goodbye, you dragged Leon back up the path, up to your gate, where a strategically placed table was covered in empty and half full energy drink bottles and juices. The wine, sherry and beer bottles were drained dry.

“What are you doing?” You hissed, pulling him close as he winced again. His eyes were like dinner plates, and instantly you were reminded of how warm he’d felt when you were curled in his bed, and how nice he looked when his face was inches from your own.

You pulled away and brushed off your clothes before he could even so much as answer you.

“I’m— I’m letting that guy know you’re a champion, just like me!” What a sentence. You almost laughed, and brought your palms up, only to drag them down your face dramatically. ‘A champion’. You. Yeah right.

“You’ve never even seen anything I’ve made! Or done!” This exclamation meant absolutely nothing to Leon, as he set his cup down and stared right into your eyes.

“I don’t have to. If it comes from you— if it’s a part of you, then it’s perfect.” 

How could he— How could he just say that? So easily, as if it were nothing? Your muscles went weak, your resolve faltered and it sent a shot of frustration raging through your body as he grinned on.

You’re 90% sure he knows exactly what he’s doing to you. That or he’s just a natural at making people fall for him.

The latter actually sounded far more likely.

“Shut up. Stop smiling. This does not get you off the hook.” 

Perfect because it’s a part of you… From any other person, you would have found that kind of comment uncomfortable. Nauseating even, but because it was Leon…

It was always different for Leon.

“For what?” He looked bewildered, and you shot him a withering gaze. For before. And for before that as well.

“I don’t know what you were playing at in the kitchen but—” It was his turn to butt in, eyebrows raised, a ghost of a smile played on his lips and it was even worse, somehow, that he wasn’t smiling just yet.

“You don’t? You’re honestly telling me you haven’t figured it out yet?”

Figured what out? Literally? What? You wanted to whack him upside the head. You wanted to shut him up for good, and you hate that the first image that comes to your mind is planting a kiss on his dumb lips to get him to stop talking.

No, you had not figured it out, Leon. You had no idea what was happening. Ever. In general.

This! Was! Not! Helping!

"Figured what out?" Three words were all you got to choke out in your frustration, as duty once again pulled you two apart, in a most crucial moment.

"Leon? Are you out there? I need some help!" Your mother called out to him like you two were the only people in the vicinity capable of washing a dish. You were likely, along with Hop and Gloria, the only sober ones in the area. Did that make you more qualified? You didn’t know. You knew you hated it though.

Whatever moment had settled between you and Leon was gone.

"I– we are literally just serving staff at this point.” You pinched your fingers as you spoke, nearly spitting your words. Just a second to take a break. Just a moment. Leon chuckled at your frustration, and lead the way inside.

“Ah, there you are.” With her hair a little out of place, and a smile that seemed glued to her face, your mother looked over the two of you warmly, her hands clasped across her front, the edges of her eyes crinkled in joy. Your frustration falters just a bit.

You could tell she missed being around everyone. This reunion was doing her good.

“What is it you need? Help with the desserts?” Leon guessed, but you already knew the answer. If there was anything your mother didn’t need help with, it was dessert. She was a master of baking and could make a killer rum trifle.

“No, actually, I need help with these.” Your mother stepped back and pointed to a box by the nearby living room door. Cardboard and a little beaten up, it’s contents were brightly coloured tubes. You only recognised what they were when in the corner of your eye, Leon’s face lit completely up.

“Mum.”

It was full of fireworks.

“I’ve checked it all over! It’s safe! We’re setting them off in your mother's front yard, Leon, when it gets dark around 9.” 9? Dinner had only just finished! 9 o’clock! That was 2 hours away, maybe less! It was already getting dark out!

“I just want you to take these down to your house, both of you. Then you’re free to do whatever you like.” The look of relief that washed over Leon’s face was comical in nature.

“No more dishes?”

“No more dishes.” Your mother assured him. That was enough of a promise, and he strode over to the box and picked it up in his arms.

The trip down was short and silent. This time no one called out to you, only giving questioning looks as you and Leon silently set the fireworks down by his shed. Setting them all in place took a while, the growing dark made it far more difficult to see as you moved back and forth between the turf and the box. All of this was not helped by the silence that hung in a mix of concentration and anxiety.

You both dusted off your hands and knees when you were done, happy with the final product. They were all in place, some spread out, some kept in piles ready to be placed by whoever was going to set them off.

You chanced a glance at Leon and found him already staring.

He gave you a thumbs up, and quietly, you returned it.

You wondered if he could hear how hard your heart was beating as you walked back when his hand kept accidentally brushing yours. You wondered if he could hear your thoughts which yelled his name with increasing urgency, and begged for him to explain himself. Or to at least come in a bit closer.

You try your hardest not to look into it as he keeps close and makes excuses for the both of you, during the short time you’re weaving back through the crowd. You’re tired, you’re thirsty and so on and so forth. Eventually, you made it to the front door, nearly collapsing with relief when you both retreated to the end of the hallway for a moments peace.

“This is a lot…” Leon admitted, which gave you quite the shock. Wasn’t he used to this sort of thing?

“Just wait till your family reunion.” The tired smile on his face disappeared. And you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the great Leon being brought to his knees by his young cousins and doting grandparents.

Leon surged forward and grabbed your hand, and you froze on the spot.

“You have to promise me you’ll come along.” 

As in… As in go as his…?

You gave him a big-eyed look, and he became flustered, letting go of you at once.

“As— As moral support!” 

Ah. You shrugged and looked up the staircase with a heavy sigh.

“This here isn’t over yet. Not till everyone goes home.” Soon, hopefully. Well, that was rude. You hoped they would all have time to say goodbye and hug and organize other meetups and reunions in the future.

And then they could leave you and your home in peace.

“And when will they?” Leon asked and took a glance down the hall. You shrugged and heaved a sigh.

“After the fireworks I imagine.” They were going to be loud, but you didn’t doubt your ability to sleep through them. Leon gave you a puzzled look.

“You’re not going to watch them?” Watch them?

“No way, I’m going to rest, I’m tired.” Fireworks were pretty, but sleep was just too good an option at this point.

Leon’s face fell, and he looked between you and the far end of the hallway. It was like he was about to say something, but the words couldn't get out. Before you could prompt him, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Okay, well I’m going to watch them.”

Then this would be goodbye. For the night, at least. It made sense of course, he was tired, you were tired. You were sure you’d both wake up tomorrow with clearer heads, and you could both blame whatever strange things and feelings had occurred on just that. Being tired.

“Goodnight then.” You smiled a little forlornly, and he returned it.

“Goodnight.”

With no closure, you watched Leon walk down the hallway and sighed. 

It was then that you realized you had no guarantee of a good night's rest, what with the generous offer you’d made in the kitchen, earlier that day. You slumped against the wall and groaned.

If you were lucky you could reclaim your space. Politely kick Hop and Gloria out to go play games in her room. Take some time for yourself to block it all out. Hopefully, they weren’t planning on staying in there until the end of the party.

You prayed they weren’t planning on staying there.

You bolted upstairs once in the safe-zone of the house. At the top of the stairs, you could look out the window down into the garden, and further down the path. Lots of fairy lights had flickered on, leaving a warm glow that covered the whole area, and gave it a magical feel.

Normally when Hop and Gloria played video games, screaming was involved. Happy, angry, frightened if they'd got their hands on a horror game they weren't supposed to.

But instead, there was complete silence. And as you pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside, you realized why.

A controller lay limply in Hop's hand, Gloria's was lying on the bed beside her, abandoned so that she could wrap her arms around her friend's torso. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, and his left arm was slung over her side, holding her close against him. Smash Ultimate lit up your small tv screen, showing a half-done custom match. The two were dead to the world.

So much for that nap. There was no way you were waking them up now.

You leaned up against one of the outside walls and shut your eyes. You could always try going downstairs to nap in Gloria’s room or your mums. You were sure they wouldn’t mind if you explained you were just a little tired. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

"Hiding?"

Nevermind.

Your eyes snapped open, your muscles seized up. There at the top of the staircase, with a sympathetic look on his face, was Leon. What was he still doing here? For some odd reason, your heart hammered in your chest.

“Weren’t you going home?” You questioned him rather bluntly, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I can’t really leave without Hop.” Ah. Right. That would be a problem.

“What are you doing?” You sighed and fell back against the wall as quietly as you could manage, gesturing to the door.

"Can’t sleep. So I guess I’m recharging." He didn’t question why, instead his gaze went to the window, which he walked up to and stared out of. He gave a thoughtful hum.

"You’ve never liked the noise have you?” Of course, he remembered how you’d shied away from the screams and cheers during your gym challenge. Giving short interviews, watching the other matches from the changing rooms instead of the stands. The energy was always exhilarating, but...

“I don’t like… crowds. I don’t like too many people. I don’t like people touching me.” Leon shot you a sudden glance.

“... Is that why—” No, of course not.

“You don’t count as people. That was something… something else.” Something amazing and scary and wonderful. But something that was just as overwhelming as a bad feeling. Something that was just as consuming.

You didn’t elaborate, and though Leon looked like he desperately wanted you to explain more, he left the subject, his eyes turning to your shut bedroom door.

“If it’s alright for me to ask, why aren’t you in your room?” You smiled gently, remembering Hop and Gloria’s cuddling bodies and nodded your head in a signal for him to open it. He looked confused but obliged, staying silent when he noted the finger you’d raised to your lips. The door slowly creaked open, and the two of you ducked your heads inside, eyes falling on the slumbering forms of your siblings.

“Ah.” His grin was infectious, and the look in his eye told you he was thinking of the same thing. Both of you spoke in hushed whispers.

“It’s cute, really.” You’d always expected Gloria and Hop to be together one day. Always close in their younger years, holding hands as they walked to preschool at four. Having sleepovers up into their current years, whispering inside jokes, shoulder to shoulder, hands nearly brushing at all times. Nothing could come between those two. You saw it as a matter of time. It would happen, no doubt about it.

Not now, maybe. Maybe not until they were older, but one day, for sure. 

"He has to be the most oblivious guy on the planet." You cast a glance at Lee, quick to scoff at his words. Your stomach twisted as you focused on the profile of his face. He always had such a nice nose. You sighed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Not wanting to risk waking either teen, you shut the door as quiet as you could, and took the conversation to the top of the staircase, leaning opposite each other against the walls.

"I still remember the day she bet me." A giggle left you as it all came flooding back.

"How could you forget? She destroyed your entire team." You could still remember the feeling, it was overwhelming exhilaration. You forced yourself into the stadium to watch the matches, screaming and cheering as one by one she took out Leon’s pokemon. It was like there wasn’t even a crowd with how invested you were.

While your heart did ache for your old friend, it was never a question of who you’d support. And when all was said and done you’d run down to stadium entrance, pushing reporter and cameramen alike aside to throw your arms around your little sister. Your voice was gone, your eyes stung. But it hadn’t mattered. She had won, she had done what you couldn’t and you were so, so proud of her.

"No, I mean– yes she did, and I remember that but– I remember afterwards."

"Afterwards?" You had dinner and then went to settle into bed the hotels. Well, there was— No. That was Gloria’s business. Not Leon’s, and he didn’t need to know about that.

"You know we all settled down for the night after the celebrations. I was going to go out late that night. Take some time to think, y'know?" You did remember, vaguely. Leon had slipped away, and you’d assumed it was to get some air. A decade long streak— broken in an instant. Going from never losing once to losing it all…

You remembered it vaguely, watching his form disappear around a corner because you ached to follow him and pull him into a hug, to tell him how proud you were, to have seen him fight so hard, and to have held his position for as long as he had.

But Leon wasn’t the only absentee after the end of your group dinner. With a frown, you remembered a few missing seats. Your mother had gone to the bathroom, Sonia had left to grab some more food before you left and Hop—

"And there was Hop. Knocking at my door in tears." Hop— He’d said he was going to check up on Lee that night.

"What? Why?" You’d never seen the boy cry. Always smiles, always cheer. You knew that couldn’t always be true. And you knew how much it hurt to lose to your best friend of all people. To lose that childhood dream in an instant. You knew what he must have been feeling more than anyone, you were sure.

No human being was always so happy, but even the thought of it… Hop? Crying? It was horrible. It hurt.

"He was worried. Worried that he'd let me down but… more, he was worried that he wasn't strong enough to be Gloria's rival anymore." Lee looked upset just thinking about it, and you couldn’t blame him. Only 13 and the boy still had so many expectations for himself. Not to mention...

"Gloria’s rival. Right. And not…" You trailed off, arms crossed as you waited for Lee to confirm what you’d suspected for a very long time.

The look in his eyes was all you needed, but he still verbalized it with a deep, exhausted sigh.

"I don't think he realizes what he's feeling yet. He's only young." He realized enough to cry about it, though. You realized it yourself, for Leon, when you were 10. It had all been hidden under the guise of the strong emotions a person always felt towards their rival. Someone who made them try harder, someone who made them want to better themselves.

It’s with this comparison that you remember your own side of that night. Sitting cross-legged on your bed, explaining how different feelings about different relationships bled into each other and muddled. Giving a deep history of your own romantic turmoils to a teary-eyed, terrified 13-year-old champion.

Hop didn’t know it yet, but—

"Gloria does." Leon’s eyebrows spiked up, his mouth dropped open just a little.

"What?"

"She was in a similar state. Only she was crying to me because she thought that she'd ruined any chance of Hop liking her because she'd taken his dream away." Funny how sibling relationships always seemed to end up the same. You could go from beating the snot out of each other to being the only comfort in the world that mattered.

Funny how rivalries seemed to go the same in your family.

And how Leon and his brother managed to be at the other end of both these sudden, scary revelations.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Our siblings are idiots." You laughed at Leon’s expression. So wide-eyed and so hopeful. He wanted just as badly for the two to be happy as you did. Sure it was silly to look ahead with such rose coloured glasses, but the thought of maybe calling Hop your brother-in-law? Of being able to watch the two grow and bloom into their best selves together?

It filled you with joy.

"They're kids." Leon defended, but you were steadfast in your statement and shook your head.

"Yes but they're idiots first." Idiots was harsh maybe. But in your eyes, there was a stark difference between Hop and Gloria’s rivalry, and yours and Leon’s.

And that was that Gloria and Hop both had a romantic chance, that they weren’t yet taking.

You did not.

"I… can understand it," Leon admitted so reluctantly like he would be burned at the stake for it. You were curious as to which part of it he was talking about. His hand went up to rub his neck anxiously, and he didn’t meet your gaze. You took a stab in the dark.

"His fear of losing his best friend?" It was the part you understood more than anything. And something you wouldn’t let happen to either one of them, knowing what you knew now.

But Leon shook his head. And when he answered, you found yourself surprised.

“Gloria’s fear. Of taking something important, from someone she loves.” It was Gloria he found common ground with. Both champions, both skilled. Both put in such stressful situations at a young age. You’d understand it if he found the connection through the job but what he said...

“Someone you love?” Your lips turned up at the corners, and Leon briefly stuttered before he let out a nervous laugh. But he didn’t freeze up or stop. He kept talking, and it made your heart catch. 

His eyes flickered all across your face, and you could hear his breath catch as his whole body tensed and then relaxed. He shut his eyes, and when they opened again you found yourself staring at an entirely different man.

“I know you’re tired but… do you want to go downstairs with me to watch the fireworks?” He looked right into your eyes, with the same determination he always had before a battle. You felt the urge to look away but for once you couldn’t, the shakiest of smiles pulled on your lips.

“I… I’d like that.” You admitted and pushed yourself off the wall. You went to move ahead of him but were halted from walking too far when he grabbed your hand and held it in his own. His hands were still so soft, still so warm. You walked down the stairs with him, your body on fire.

"These stairs will be the death of me." He sighed when you were halfway down, breaking the tension that had taken your body somewhat. You glanced back at him and grinned.

"Hey, one push and we could turn this garden party into an old fashioned murder mystery novel." 

"Do not." His eyes went sharp, and you snorted with laughter.

You both reached the bottom of the stairs unscathed, though you noted Leon used the handrail the whole way down, his other hand still holding yours tight. You rolled your eyes and let him take the lead, and he guided you to the front doorstep of your house.

It seemed like everyone was getting ready, You front garden was empty, with the crowds having moved further down the path to get closer to where the fireworks were going to be set off from. But Leon made no attempt to move you two any closer, both of you happy to stand on your welcome mat.

The dark had enveloped Postwick, and though the houselights of faraway homesteads and twinkling of clumsily placed fairy lights did an excellent job of providing shadows and shapes for your eyes to focus on, you were far more fascinated by the thousands of stars smattering the night sky, just visible through the slight light pollution. Unmoving, ever shining, they settled within you a sense of complete peace. The hum of distant conversation subsided into white noise, the memories of discomfort slipped away. And it was just you and Leon, stood underneath an endless oblivion.

A sharp breeze ruffled your clothes, your skin broke into goosebumps and a shudder overtook you, slipping down your spine like a wash of cold water.

“You’re cold,” Leon said after the aeons of silence, squeezing your hands, fingers still knotted together. 

“Well, I dressed for summer. I didn’t think the party would last this long.” You smiled with remorse, it couldn't be helped. At least, that's what you thought until he released your hand, and opened up his arms.

“Come here.” His voice was so warm, barely a whisper in the air, and though it embarrassed you to your core you happily gave in, nestling yourself with your ear against his chest, your arms wrapped around his torso as his hands rested on your lower back and shoulder.

You shut your eyes and listened, trying desperately to focus on the sound of the fireworks which were sure to go off at any second. But they didn’t, and all that filled your ears was the tha-thump of your heart. Or… was that...

"Your hearts beating really fast you know." Your voice shook but wasn’t because of the cold. You turned your head with the intention to look up at him but instead pressed into his chest face first.

"Well, I'm nervous." He whispered back just as quietly and pressed his face into your hair. Once again your body felt like it had been jolted by a thunderbolt, but without the pain. You simply felt completely alight.

"Afraid of fireworks?"

"Something like that." It felt like— like just for a moment he’d pressed his lips against your scalp, and he’d— No. It couldn’t be, right?

"How long are we going to keep dancing around each other like this?" You became a statue, utterly still.

And then, after too many seconds of listening to his erratic heartbeat, you finally looked up.

Leon was staring down at you, his face inches from yours. His fingers trailed across your back gently, and his breathing was slow despite his rapid heart rate.

He was beautiful.

"How long do you want to?" You asked, and the corners of his mouth went up.

"Ten years is a long time, you know. I was worried you wouldn't be the same person you were then." 

And you were worried about the same thing. How trivial that all seemed now, with his arms wrapped around yours.

Confidence came from nowhere. Maybe it was just a rush of blood to your foolish head, but nonetheless, you acted and rose up on your toes to press your forehead against his. His breath caught, and this time you didn’t pull away.

"And who is that?" 

Deep inside you already knew the answer. You’d always known, despite the denial. You just needed to hear it aloud.

"A person I fell in love with." Leon leaned in till his nose brushed against yours, and he spoke so quietly were you any further away you would have thought he hadn’t at all.

But he had.

He’d loved you, back then. 

You swallowed, and tightened your grip around him, daring him to come any closer.

"And who am I now?" Your words were thick with anticipation and he laughed again, breathlessly, nervously.

"Someone who I am even more in love with than I was back then."

And that’s when the first firework went off.

Your eyes shut, threatening to spill tears of relief down your cheeks which were warm under his breath. You wanted to hold him even closer, but you couldn’t even move. You simply stood in his arms and screamed joy on the inside, every part of you threatening to explode like the multicoloured lights that scattered the sky.

He’d loved you this entire time.

When you’d planned out your gym challenge, he had loved you. When you went gym to gym, sharing tents, telling dreams of the future, he’d loved you. Even when he became champion, he’d loved you.

When you moved away, when you lived in Unova, the whole time you’d fooled around dating other guys when you’d finally come back.

He’d loved you this entire time.

And you’d loved him too.

"You're still the dork that broke my heart when I was a child." 

Never able to let yourself have your moment, you joked, and then worried you’d gone too far. But when your eyes opened you found him just as close, smiling just as wide.

"If I promised to never do it again would you have me? And let me have you?" Your hands moved up, cupping both his cheeks. He mirrored your actions, and you melted and leaned into his touch.

"You already have me, Leon. Every part. You always have." 

Nose to nose, forehead to forehead, neither of you moved in. Still so nervous, yet so happy.

Hesitant to make the first move.

"The fireworks are starting." He stared into your eyes with so much love you weren’t sure how you didn’t look away. The joy that had taken him wholly was apparent, as he lost the ability to form words.

"Mm…"

Finally, you broke.

"Oh, just kiss me already!" And he did.

For someone who had never kissed before, he was damn good at it. Leon kissed you, and as horribly cliche, as it was, you felt the world stop. The fireworks no longer popped, your annoying family members no longer cheered in the distance, even the cold night air didn’t feel so cold. You felt everything click into place as his lips fit perfectly upon your own. Firm, sure and a little bit needy after over 10 years of pining.

Your fingers tangled in his long hair, his thumbs ran along your cheekbones over and over as he kissed you again, and again, and again, and again. Until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Until the ecstatic laughter had become too uncontrollable for you. Until you could no longer even look at each other without becoming too flustered.

You hid your face in his neck and opted to pepper a few kisses there, relishing his ticklish laughter that only stopped once he’d picked you up and spun you twice, before depositing you on your doorstep.

You watched the rest of the fireworks and stole glances and small kisses. The sparks pittered out, the distant cheers died down and you looked at Leon one more time, heart floating on a cloud.

You loved him, so very much. So much it was scary. It was exhilarating. It was right.

And he loved you. Just as much, maybe even more.

And you’d loved, purely, wholly and powerfully even when you were far apart, this whole entire time.

“I don’t really know what to say.” You admitted and pushed some of the hair that had fallen during your spin back into place, before doing the same to him. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Actions speak louder than words.”

“If that’s the case then no one speaks louder than you.”

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“If you pose I’m ending this relationship here and now.” Once again laughter bubbled up between you and then subsided, as he cast a glance to the fireworks and rubbed his neck, a nervous half smile played on his lips.

“So… I am your boyfriend?” Nervousness gave way to a cheeky smile, and you rolled your eyes and pressed your forehead against his shoulder.

“I mean we kissed. So, yes.”

You were pulled into another tight hug.

The fireworks stopped, and the stars once again became the only wonders in the sky. You leaned your head against Leon’s side. 

“Your mum's going to freak out when she sees us.” You murmured. His body shook with laughter and you revelled in how good being close to him felt.

“My mum, have you seen your mum?” He countered, stealing another quick peck from your lips. Kissing Leon was still so odd. You were sure you’d never get used to how good it felt, and were looking forward to trying to.

You were ready to press another long kiss to his lips when the sound of footsteps down the stairs told you both that the noise had finally awoken your slumbering siblings. You froze and gave Leon a questioning look. Did he want them to know yet? Or did he want to plan this through? Would this be a secret? For how long?

Leon closed the distance to steal one last kiss before you caught sight of Gloria and Hop, who’d reached the bottom of the staircase, and had begun to walk down the hallway.

The immeasurable bliss on both your faces didn’t disappear when the two sidled up to you, shoulder to shoulder, bleary-eyed and confused.

You wondered, with rose-tinted glasses, when it would be Gloria’s turn to feel this kind of joy, with Hop in Leon’s shoes.

Gloria stared at you leaned against Leon. She blinked, disoriented from the sudden change of day to night. That’s what she got for sleeping through dinner and skipping out on chores. She tilted her head and looked at Hop, and then tugged on your clothes, eyes narrowed in an almost childish confusion.

Standing like, with Hop and Gloria clinging to your legs like toddlers... it almost felt like old times.

Like old times, but so, so much better.

Leon’s arm slipped around you comfortably, like it was where it was always meant to be. He looked over at Gloria and offered her a smile just as wide as your own.

The new champion blinked again, a light appearing in her eyes as she suspected— Just for a second.

Gloria shook her head. No, it couldn’t be, she decided. Probably thinking she was just tired.

It took all the willpower in your body not to pull Leon in for another kiss, just to prove her and the rest of the world wrong.

"Did we miss anything?" Gloria looked between the two of you and rubbed the sleep from her eye. Leon's hand was firm on your waist, and you leaned into his side like he was the only thing keeping you upright.

"The reunions over. But apart from that…. Not much." You said, without looking away from Leon's face. He gave you a squeeze, and Gloria and Hop shared a look. They’d know in time. Maybe tomorrow morning, after you and your best friend, boyfriend and rival had more time alone.

Leon nodded, his eyes never left your face. Still as pretty as they had been the day you’d met him. Still filled with complete and utter adoration. He hummed in agreement with your blithe, vastly understated comment.

In the distance, under the moonlight, things started to turn back to normal. Goodbyes were traded, finals hugs were given and people returned to where they were needed the most— Home.

Once and for all, the long-awaited reunion finally drew to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this, and it's the most I've ever been able to write in a short period! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you consider looking at my other pokemon works on my account! Thank you again!


End file.
